Perdonadme M'lady
by the-rider-sel
Summary: ¿Qué pasó después de la visita de Heather a Mema? Astrid y ella habían quedado como "amigas"...¿pero Hipo y Astrid? ¿Como afecto a su relación el que Hipo no creyera a Astrid? Hiccstrid.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras veía los capítulos de "El informe de Heather" y habrán algunas partes en las que he escrito mi propia experiencia (estarán marcadas con "*")

Siempre he pensado que a Astrid, no le habría sentado muy bien el que Hipo no la creyera cuando más tenía que hacerlo, así que de alguna manera, eso tendría que haber afectado a su relación. Y de eso es lo que va a tratar el fic.

Espero que os guste :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Keep me from falling under in your love_

_It's almost all too much_

_Handle with care_

_Say you'll be there_

_{Liggana ight-Demi Lovato}_

* * *

><p>Habían pasado unos días desde la visita de Heather a isla Mema, todo estaba tranquilo, los dragones volaban a los alrededores de la isla y los vikingos hacían sus quehaceres. Pero había una chica que no estaba precisamente de muy buen humor. Esa chica era Astrid Hofferson.<p>

Después de la visita de Heather a la isla su relación con Hipo no era la misma. Cada vez que se encontraban ella lo esquivaba, no quería verle.

El que Hipo no la hubiera creído a ella y si a una completa desconocida le había dolido mucho. Vale que le el se hubiera preocupado por ella cuando fue a la isla de los renegados haciéndose pasar por Heather, que la hubiera rescatado de las manos de Alvin y que cuando veían que el barco en el que iban Heather y sus padres se alejaba hubieran hecho como si todo fuera bien, pero no, ella sabía que no era así.

Le había estado dando vueltas a si su relación con Hipo iba a alguna parte, y más después de ver que el confiaba más en una completa desconocida que en ella y que... Hubiera visto que el sintió algo más por ella.

Mientras tanto Hipo también estaba bastante decaído, sabía que había cometido un grandisimo error y que muy seguramente su relación con Astrid estaba en peligro. Se sentía un completo idiota, ahora que por fin estaba con la chica de sus sueños la había fastidiado. Luego estaba el hecho de que ella no quería verle no en pintura, y la entendía. Tenía que hablar con Astrid cuanto antes, no quería perderla.

Pov Astrid:

Voy de camino a la fragua a afilar mi hacha, espero que Hipo no esté ahí. Llegué y por suerte no estaba.

Hola Bocón-le digo al herrero y maestro de Hipo.

¡Hola Astrid! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Has venido a buscar a Hipo?-me pregunta el.

No, no quiero verle, solo he venido a afilar mi hacha-le digo mientras le dejo mi hacha en una mesa cercana.

¡Ahora mismo me pongo con ella!-me dice mientras la coge y la lleva a afilarla.-¿y bueno, que tal están las cosas con Hipo? Por lo que parece estas...enfadada con el...

¿Enfadada? Más bien estoy furiosa con el-le digo.

¿Tiene que ver con Heather?-me pregunta con curiosidad.

No sabía porque pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, está claro que Brusca no es la mejor opción y más después de que fuera ella la primera que se dio cuenta de que estaba celosa de Heather, Patapez...tampoco y Chusco y Mocoso...ni mucho menos. Así que acabe por soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Si, es por ella...-le dije intentando contener las lágrimas. Nunca me he permitido llorar delante de la gente, pero esta situación de alguna manera me provoca sentirme realmente mal- las cosas con Hipo están mal, y todo es por culpa de ella-le digo con furia- desde el momento en que oí su historia de los piratas y todas esas cosas sabía que algo no andaba bien con ella, pero Hipo no me hizo caso... El... No creyó nada de lo que le decía, parecía como si el... No confiara en mi-le dije con un nudo en la garganta.

Bocón acabo de afilar en hacha y se acercó a mi mientras ponía el hacha en una mesa.

Astrid... ¿Tu quieres a Hipo verdad?-me preguntó Bocón.

Me quede pensando en la respuesta. Desde hacía años que empecé a sentir algo por el, con el paso de en tiempo me di cuenta de que me había acabado enamorando de el, después de la batalla contra la Muerte roja nuestra relación cambió a algo más que una simple amistad, y cuando llegó Heather... Sentí que nuestra relación peligraba. Sobre todo después de ver algo más que una simple amistad en los ojos de Hipo. Pero aún asi...

Si, le quiero. Pero dudo mucho de que el siga sintiendo algo por mi-le dije mientras derramaba una pequeña lágrima.

¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-me preguntó Bocón con tono de sorpresa.

Cuando veía a Hipo con Heather... El la miraba... Como si estuviera encantado de estar con ella, además la defendía todo el raro y parecía feliz de que ella le ayudará con los ajustes a la cola de Desdentao. Me di cuanta de que... Tal vez el estuviera sintiendo algo por ella...-acabe por decirle, no me di cuanta de que ya empezaba a derramar más lágrimas.

Bocón suspiro y me puso una mano en en hombro en un intento de consolarme.

¿Sabes Astrid? Hipo lleva mucho tiempo enamorado de ti, no creo que sintiera algo por esa chica, y puede que no te hiciera caso por tener ahora más confianza en si mismo y creer que su intuición no le fallaría...

Pero yo vida como le miraba, como se creía todas las mentiras de esa... Mentirosa y pensarse que yo solo quería llamar su atención...-le dije a Bocón aún más triste.

Pov normal:

En ese momento un chico castaño rojizo de ojos verdes se acercaba a la fragua a terminar un encargo que tenía pendiente. Al llegar se encontró con una Astrid destrozada y a Bocón consolándola.

¿Astrid?-le pregunto el acercándose a ella.

Hipo...-dijo ella con un susurro, entonces ella salió corriendo de la fragua pasando al lado de un Hipo sorprendido por la reacción de la chica.

¡Astrid!-grito Hipo queriendo ir tras ella.

Hipo, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente de tu situación con Astrid-le dijo Bocón.

¿Qué? ¿Te ha dicho lo que le pasa?-dijo Hipo sorprendido.

Si, y lo está pasando realmente mal...-dijo su amigo y mentor.

(*) En esos momentos Astrid corría y su dragona Tormenta le seguía desde en cielo, quería alejarse de Hipo lo máximo posible, había visto como se había derrumbado. A ella, a Astrid Hofferson, llorando por un chico que muy a su pesar, le había roto el corazón.

Pov Hipo:

Mira Hipo... Esa chica realmente lo está pasando mal, sin darte cuenta le has hecho mucho daño-me dijo Bocón muy serio.

Lo se, se que le hecho daño al no creerla con el asunto de Heather...-le dije sentándome en una banqueta que tenía al lado.

No es solo eso-me dijo Bocón poniendo frente a mi.

¿Qué?-le pregunté desconociendo los otros motivos.

Mira... Ella vio algo en tu forma de actuar con esa chica, creyó ver que tu... Sentiste algo más que una simple amistad por ella-me dijo.

Algo más... Astrid vio algo más... ¿acaso los comentarios de los gemelos eran verdad? ¿Astrid estaba celosa de Heather?

Yo... No se exactamente que me paso, por que tuve que creer tan ciegamente en ella, pero eso de sentir... Algo más por Heather...-le dije pensando en que sentí al estar con ella.

Si, Heather y yo tenemos cosas en común, es posible que empezara a sentir algo más por ella, pero está claro que no es nada comparado a lo que siento por Astrid. Puede que... Si, me hubiera acabando gustando Heather, pero después de pensarlo mejor, tenía decidido que yo estaba completamente enamorado de Astrid.

Yo a la que quiero es a Astrid y no a ninguna chica más, solo tengo ojos para ella y si, lo admito, sentí algo más por Heather, pero después de pensarlo tengo claro que yo amo a Astrid-le dije con la misma confianza que cuando le dije a Astrid que protegería a Desdentao aún sabiendo las consecuencias de ello.

Me alegro de oír eso chico, pero creeme, ella está muy dolida y... Me ha dicho que está pensando si vuestra relación irá a alguna parte después de ver que tú no confiaste en ella en una situación como aquella-me dijo Bocón.

Astrid... Podría perder a Astrid.

Me siento horrible Bocón, un completo estúpido-le dije poniendo las manos en mi cara conteniendo las lágrimas.

Hipo... Tienes que hablar con ella-me dijo Bocón poniendo su mano buena en mi hombro.

Pov Astrid:

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo llorando?

Por suerte tengo a Tormenta junto a mi, estoy sentada junto a ella mientras le acaricio bajo la mandíbula.

Tormenta... Gracias por estar conmigo-le digo a mi dragona.

Pov Normal:

Hipo después de hablar con Bocón fue a buscar a Desdentao y rápidamente subió encima de el y le dijo que tenían que buscar a Astrid.

Desdentao olfateo el aire y sintió el olor de Tormenta, rápidamente fue tras el olor y llegaron a una parte profunda del bosque.

Hipo bajo de Desdentao y busco por los alrededores de la zona, llego a oir unos llantos y fue hacia donde procedían.

Pov Astrid:

Oigo ruido cerca de donde estoy y me levanto junto a Tormenta, y tras un árbol aparece la persona que me ha roto el corazón.

Hipo...-susurro mirándole a los ojos.

Se acerca lentamente hacia mi pero yo retrocedo.

Alejate de mi-le digo enfadada.

Astrid yo...-intenta decirme.

(*) ¿Qué? ¿Ahora es cuando quieres hacerme caso? -le pregunto con un tono duro.

Astrid, realmente necesito hablar contigo-me dice el con una mirada suplicante.

(*) ¿Y si yo no quiero hablar contigo? ¿Y si ya no quiero seguir con esto?-le digo sabiendo que me refiero a nuestra relación-no creo que merezca la pena seguir con esto... Está claro que no nos va a llevar a ninguna parte.

Veo como a el le afectan mis palabras, parece como si acabara de darle una puñalada.

Astrid...-susurra el con un claro dolor.

(*) ¿Crees que después de lo que ha pasado voy a poder perdonarte tan fácilmente? Tu... Me has hecho mucho daño y... Necesito tiempo para ver si esto nos va a llevar a alguna parte...-le digo dándole la espalda, no quiero que me vea llorar.

Oigo como de el sale un pequeño sollozo.

Lo siento muchísimo Astrid de verdad... No quiero perderte-dice mientras me abraza por la espalda.

¡Suéltame!-le grito.

No quería gritarle, ¿por qué le he gritado?

Veo como se aleja de mi, como sin quererlo he acabado por hacerle daño yo misma.

Hipo lo siento no quería gritarte pero es que... De verdad que no estoy bien, necesito estar sola-le digo ya sin poder ocultar mis lágrimas.

Esta bien, si eso quieres te dejaré sola, pero recuerda Astrid Hofferdon que a la única que quiero es a ti-me dice dándome la espalda y yendo a montar a Desdentao.

Veo como el se aleja.

(*) Me he quedado sola.

* * *

><p>Fin de la primera parte.<p>

"How to train your dragon 2" ganadora del globo de oro a mejor película animada.

Los fans estamos orgullosos y felices por ello x')


	3. Chapter 3

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_I never hit so hard in love_

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

_All you ever did was wreck me_

_Yeah, you wreck me._

_Wrecking ball-Miley Cyrus_

* * *

><p>El día amaneció lluvioso, nada raro en la isla de Mema ya que era muy común que el tiempo cambiara de un día para otro.<p>

Para la hora en la que todos se reunían en el gran salón a comer un chico paseaba en solitario hacia dicho sitio. (*) Lucía apagado, como si acabara de perder algo muy importante, algo que le había hecho el suficiente daño como para no poder dormir en toda la noche.

Se sentía estúpido por el error que había cometido al no confiar en aquella persona que más amaba en el mundo. No la escucho cuando le decía que no debían confiar en esa chica, no la escucho cuando ella le dijo que estaban atacando la isla, por su confianza en esa chica había puesto en peligro a toda la isla y había hecho daño a la chica que amaba.

El entendía a su ya lamentablemente ex... ¿novia? ¿compañera? No sabia exactamente que eran, no habían Lanido esa charla y lamentablemente no la tendrían ya, el casi era que ella tenía todo en derecho de haberse enfadado con el. Había visto en dolor en sus ojos, si, le había hecho mucho daño.

¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan estúpido? ¿Por qué confió tan ciegamente en una desconocida? ¿Podría recuperar a su amada? Constantemente se repetía esas preguntas.

Llegó al gran salón y entro, había gente repartida por todas partes, su padre estaba con unos vikingos charlando y riendo, el fue a coger una bandeja para comer algo (aunque no tenía muchas ganas) y se sentó solo en una mesa.

Comió sin ganas mientras pensaba en todo lo acontecido el día anterior.

Después de irse y dejar atrás a su amada Astrid fue directamente a su casa, por suerte su padre no se encontraba en ella y en su habitación lloró en compañía de su inseparable dragón. Hacía tiempo que no lloraba, normalmente lo hacía cuando todavía era la burla de la tribu, cuando se sentía completamente solo y en ese momento, su amigo le miraba con cara triste desde un lado de su cama e intentaba consolarlo dándole pequeños empujones con la nariz, descargó toda la tristeza y el dolor que llevaba dentro durante unas horas y acabó por dormirse.

Mientas recordaba todo, alzo su vista al oír la puerta del gran salón abrirse y vio a la persona que el había dañado. Astrid.

La vio desde su mesa como entraba con una cara igual de triste que la suya, parecía que ella tampoco había dormido muy bien.

En su interior sintió la necesidad de correr hacia ella y raptarla como hizo aquel día en el que descubrió su secreto, de llevarla lejos de ahí para poder recuperarla, pero ella le había pedido tiempo, tiempo para poder ver si finalmente le perdonaba y veía si su relación (pero no oficialmente noviazgo ) valía la pena.

Pov Astrid:

No tengo absolutamente nada de hambre, ayer no cene y me pase toda la noche llorando y pensando en si debería perdonarle a Hipo.

(*) Mi mente desea perdonarle, pero mi corazón me recuerda el dolor que siento por lo ocurrido y doy marcha atrás a la idea. Le he pedido tiempo para pensar y ni yo se que pensar.

Voy a cojer una bandeja y un poco de comida y miro los sitios que hay libres en la sala, y entonces le veo.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran, por un segundo siento la necesidad de correr a sus brazos, abrazarle y decirle que todo está bien, y sin embargo, me quedo donde estoy. Con todo el dolor del mundo veo sus ojos tristes y sin el brillo que suelen tener, ahora son oscuros y no claros como siempre suelen ser, veo sus labios en una fina linea recta. Entonces el aparta la mirada al ver que le estaba observando detenidamente.

Yo también aparto la mirada y me voy a una mesa que hay libre alejada de la suya.

Pov Hipo:

No creo que Astrid haya notado que he estado apunto de llamarla para que se sentara conmigo, pensaba que podríamos seguir estando juntos... Pero es mejor que la deje pensar y aclarar sus ideas.

Miro disimuladamente como se va a una mesa en una esquina del fondo del gran salón y se sienta a comer sola.

Durante un buen rato no pasa nada interesante, la gente sigue comiendo como si nada y riendo y los dragones juegan entre ellos en las pocas zonas libres que hay. Justo cuando voy a levantarme para volver a casa oigo un grito.

-¡O dioses se a desmayado!-oigo decir a una mujer que hay cerca de donde Astrid está comiendo.

Corro hacia ella pensando que no puede haber sido ella, ella es fuerte, no puede ser que se haya desmayado de repente y entonces la veo, esta en el suelo y de su boca sale un poco de sangre.

Inmediatamente voy a por ella.

Pov Astrid:

(Antes del desmayo)

Estoy tranquila, muy tranquila, pero siento la garganta muy seca, y la cabeza me da vueltas, supongo que es por todo lo que está pasando y no le doy muchas vueltas al asunto.

Pero... ¿acaso me estoy durmiendo?

_La sala de repente me da vueltas, no hay nadie o... ¿quién está ahí? ¿cuando se ha puesto todo a arder en llamas?_

_Ese... ¿es Hipo? Está... ¿acaso está pasando entre las llamas?_

Vuelvo a la realidad. Pero me siento muy mal. ¿Qué está pasando?

_Vuelvo a ver llamas, llamas por todas partes y no puedo moverme ¿donde está Hipo?_

_Respiro agitadamente y me salen lágrimas, entonces siento unos brazos al rededor de mi cintura y unos labios en mi oido: "adiós M'lady, no voy a volver"~_

_¿Hipo?_

Vuelvo a la realidad y veo todo muy borroso, no siento mi cuerpo y no tengo voz, siento algo salir de mi boca y milagrosamente llevó mi mano a ella y veo que estoy sangrando por la boca.

Entonces todo se vuelve negro. Oigo a la gente gritar.

Solo pienso una última cosa antes de que pierda por completo la consciencia.

No quiero que Hipo se vaya.

Pov normal:

Los vikingos al ver a Astrid desmayada en el suelo y con sangre en la boca, rápidamente van a ayudarla, pero Hipo ha sido más rápido y la tiene en sus brazos.

Por suerte Estoico, el padre de Hipo va a ayudar a su hijo y a Astrid, después de asegurarle a su hijo que van a hacer todo lo posible por ayudarla la coge en brazos y van corriendo los dos hacia la casa de la matriarca con Desdentao y la dragona de Astrid Tormenta detrás e igual de preocupados como ellos.

Pov Hipo:

Llegamos a la casa de Gothi, mí padre lleva a Astrid en brazos y rápidamente Gothi prepara las cosas para poder ver que le pasa a Astrid.

Le dice a mí padre mediante señas que la deje en una mesa, después de tumbarla hace un ademán de que nos vayamos para poder verla con tranquilada, yo protesto.

-¡No quiero irme! Quiero estar con ella, no voy a dejarla necesito saber que le pasa.-Les digo a los dos.

-Hijo Gothi tiene que ver a Astrid, es mejor salir y esperar hasta que la revise.-Me dice con tono tranquilizador.

Me lo pienso un segundo y salgo con un pequeño enfado de la sala, es mejor que la revise lo antes posible.

Cuando mí padre y yo salimos vemos a Bocón esperando fuera.

-Me he enterado de lo de Astrid.-Dice con tono triste.

-Ahora mismo está Gothi revisándola.-Le dice mí padre.

-Los demás también se han enterado, están muy preocupados.-Nos dice Bocón.

Yo solo me quedo en silencio mirando al mar. No quiero que a Astrid le pase nada malo.

Después de lo que parecen horas Gothi sale de la casa. No parece que nos vaya a dar una buena noticia. Escribe en el suelo con las runas y Bocón traduce lo que escribe.

-Dice que Astrid... Ha sido envenenada.

Me quedo en shock.

-Alguien a debido de hechar una hierba venenosa en su bebida, parece que se trata de... ¿Belladona?

Belladona, ¿cómo podría haber aquí esa planta?

-El veneno a sido calculado para no causar una muerte repentina pero... Si no se consigue un antídoto pronto... Astrid podría morir en unos tres o cuatro días.

Todo mi mundo se viene abajo.

Astrid puede morir.

* * *

><p>Si ya lo se es corto pero no he tendido mucho tiempo para escribir ni esta ni mi otro fic, lo siento :(<p>

Ya se que me he "desviado" un poco del tema principal "como fue su relación después de" pero quería que su relación tuviera un momento "crítico" y no hacer un fic basándome en la línea temporal de la serie. Espero que os guste la idea x(

Y ahora aclaraciones sobre la Belladona para los que no sepan que es:

La belladona en la Antigüedad (Grecia, Roma, Egipto, Siria…) era utilizada, desde la curación a la hechicería. Se le ha solido llamar cereza del diablo, hierba de la muerte o baya de la bruja. Los primeros síntomas del envenenamiento son la dilatación de las pupilas y sensación de sequedad en la garganta y boca, sed, escozor y contricción, también desórdenes de la vista, vértigos, dolor de cabeza y el delirio alucinatorio, generalmente de carácter terrorífico. El enfermo ve incendios y escenas sangrientas. ¿El antídoto? Bueno es difícil de explicar como va, pero en esta historia no haré que sea el antídoto de verdad, si no que haré algo más... Diferente.

Y dicho esto, espero poder actualizar lo más pronto posible :S

¡Besos y abrazos para todos!


	4. Chapter 4

_Fading in, fading out_

_On the edge of paradise_

_Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find_

_Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

_Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_

_Cause I'm not thinking straight_

_My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do-Ellie Goulding_

* * *

><p>Pov Hipo:<p>

Habían pasado unas horas desde que Astrid enfermara, después de saber que podría morir lo primero que hice fue salir corriendo de la casa de Gothi a llorar sin que nadie me viera, tenía miedo, más miedo que nunca.

¿Por que pasaba esto cuando ya la había perdido sin estar enferma, si no que de corazón? Ahora podía perderla para siempre. ¿Quién sería tan despiadado como para envenenarla? ¿Alguno de los hombres de Alvin o Dagur? Podría ser pero ¿por qué lo harían?

Miles de preguntas y yo no puedo concentrarme. Pero tengo que ser fuerte, por Astrid, así que voy otra vez hacia la casa de Gothi.

Al llegar veo que Gothi le ha puesto una venda de agua en la frente a Astrid, ahora esta más pálida que antes. Mi padre y Bocón están en una sala a parte ya que le han transladado a Astrid a una cama que tiene Gothi para las personas que están muy enfermas.

-Hijo, tenemos que decirte algo.-Me dice papá.

-¿Es sobre Astrid? ¿Hay alguna cura?-Le pregunto esperanzado.

-Si hijo, hay una cura, pero es muy difícil de conseguirla.-Me dice serio.

-No me importa, ¿cuál es la cura?-Le pregunto decido a hacer cualquier cosa por conseguirla.

-(1)Se trata de una planta, tiene las propiedades que se necesita para curar el envenenamiento, lo que no sabemos es donde conseguirla.-Dice papá.

Por un momento me alegro al saber que hay una cura, luego me doy cuenta de que dicha cura no se sabe donde se puede encontrase y me pongo aun peor.

-¿No hay alguien que sepa donde pueda crecer?-pregunto.

-Bueno, si se sabe que existe dicha planta es probable que haya alguna información en alguna parte, pero... Ya sabes hijo, el tiempo corre rápido y Astrid está muy mal.-Dice mirándome y dandome a entender que puede que no haya alguna posibilidad de salvar a Astrid en tan poco tiempo.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Haré lo que sea para encontrar esa planta!-Grito enfadado por que ya hayan perdido la esperanza de salvarla.-Recorreré todas las islas, la buscaré y la traeré para salvarle la vida.

-Hipo, ya sabes que puede ser peligroso.-Me dice serio.

-Ya te he dicho que no me importa.-Le digo igual de serio.-Voy a hablar con Gothi para partir lo más rápido posible.

Voy donde ella y le pido que me enseñe como es la planta, tiene unos pequeños frutos negros y flores blancas. Saco mi libreta y la dibujo lo mas exacto posible, al acabar le doy las gracias a Gothi y le pido que me deje un momento a solas con Astrid, me hace un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y sale.

Acerco una silla a la cama de Astrid y le cojo la mano.

-Astrid, no voy a descansar en ningún momento hasta que encuentre la maldita planta y te pongas bien y encontraré a quien te ha hecho esto y le haré pagar por ello.-Le digo decidido.

Le beso la mano y le acaricio la cara, me hace gracia ser tan cariñoso con ella en estos momentos y el verla tan tranquila.

-Es increíble que en estos momentos me esté comportando así y que no reciba ningún golpe de tu parte.-Le digo sonriendo mientras la observo.-Se que no hemos hablado todavía sobre lo que somos exactamente y más después de...-No me gusta recordar la pelea.-Pero como te dije antes de irme, te amo Astrid, y siento mucho el haberte hecho sufrir por mi culpa, no quiero perderte después de aquello y que puedas dejarme sabiendo fui un completo imbécil contigo.-Le digo agarrando más fuerte su mano.-No quiero que me dejes... No puedo perderte Astrid.

Sin quererlo una lágrima cae en la mano que tengo sujeta.

-Lo siento, se que no te gusta la gente débil.-Le dijo límpido la lágrima.-En fin, tengo que irme, voy a buscar la planta y volveré antes de que te des cuenta.-Le digo sonriendo.

Le beso la mano, pero al verla tan frágil tengo miedo de que sea la ultima vez que pueda tenerla lo suficientemente bien y lo hago.

Acerco mi cara a la suya, oigo su respiración lenta y noto el calor que hemana su cuerpo, aparto un poco de pelo de su cara y acaricio su mejilla y acerco lentamente mis labios a los suyos, sus labios están calientes, solo pasan unos segundos y al separarme necesito volver a besarla pero se que tengo que irme.

-Adiós Astrid.-Le digo besando su mano por última vez.

Camino hacia la puerta y antes de salir la observo queriendo memorizar la suavidad de sus labios.

Al volver a sala mi padre, Bocón y Gothi me miran.

-Voy a preparar las cosas, me marcho esta misma noche.-Les digo antes de que digan nada.

(2)Pov Astrid:

_¿Dónde estoy?_

_Recuerdo estar en la gran sala, sentirme mal y luego... Nada._

_Ahora lo único que veo a mi alrededor es un bosque, oigo a los pájaros y el sonido de las hojas meciéndose con el viento pero no hay nadie más que yo._

_Camino y noto mis pies descalzos, ¿y mi ropa? Llevo puesto un sencillo vestido blanco y mi pelo suelto, ¿qué está pasando?_

_Voy a explorar la zona para ver donde demonios estoy. Mientras camino mi mente recuerda sin que lo quiera a Hipo, me siento rara, como si algo estuviera mal en alguna parte y yo no fuera consciente y el fuera partícipe de ello._

_Llego a un claro parecido al que Hipo encontró y en donde conoció a Desdentao, me hacerco al agua y observo mi reflejo, pero de repente aparece Hipo a mi lado._

_-¿Hipo?-Pregunto sorprendida y girandome hacia el.-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_No me responde, solo me mira como si con su mirada pudiera atravesarme el cuerpo._

_-¿Hipo que pasa, donde estamos?-Le pregunto._

_Abre la boca y lo único que dice es:_

_-Adiós Astrid._

_Recuerdo que antes de desmayarme tuve una... Alucinación o algo así y el me dijo algo parecido._

_-¿Qué pasa Hipo, porqué te despides de mi?-Le pregunto con un poco de miedo._

_Pero el me da la espalda y se empieza a alejar de mi, intento ir tras el pero no puedo. De repente se da la vuelta y me dice:_

_-(3)Eres la luz, eres la noche_

_Eres el color de mi sangre_

_Eres la cura, eres el dolor_

_Eres la única cosa que quiero tocar._

_Se vuelve a dar la vuelta y se aleja de mi. Vuelvo a intentar ir tras el, pero sigo sin poder moverme y le llamo._

_-¡Hipo! ¡Hipo! ¡Hipo no me dejes!-Le grito desesperada, noto como caen unas lágrimas por mis mejillas y siento un dolor en el corazón que me deja sin aire y caigo al suelo.-Hipo... Por favor no me dejes.-Y es lo único que digo antes de desmayarme._

* * *

><p>(1) Como dije, la cura no será la de verdad si no que será diferente a la de verdad.<p>

(2)Astrid está por así decirlo en un sueño mientras está enferma y tiene diferentes situaciones en ellos.

(3)Es parte de la misma canción que al principio.

Quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que han leído el fic, han comentado o dado a favoritos. Y me gustaría que me dejarais algún comentario para saber vuestra opinión :)

Dicho esto: ¡Saludos a todos! :D


	5. Chapter 5

_ll never be the same_

_I'm caught inside the memories, the promises_

_ours yesterdays and I belong to you._

_I just can't walk away_

_' cause after loving you_

_I can never be the same._

_Never be the same-Red_

* * *

><p>Pov Normal:<p>

Hipo se encontraba preparando sus cosas para el viaje, Desdentao estaba a su lado mirándolo preocupado, el y Tormenta habían entendido el grave estado de Astrid. Hipo había pedido a Tormenta que cuidara de Astrid mientras no estaban, la dragona obedeció y se fue hacia la casa de Gothi y no se movió de ahí.

-Bueno Desdentao, creo que ya esta todo listo.-Le dijo a su amigo.

Su dragón hizo un pequeño gorgojeo y el le rasco bajo la mandíbula.

-¿Tenemos que hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a Astrid, verdad?-Le preguntó.

Desdentao hizo un gesto afirmativo y miro hacia la apertura que tenía Hipo en el techo de su cuarto.

-Si amigo, dentro de un rato nos vamos.-Dijo mirando hacia la misma dirección en la que miraba su dragón.-Pero antes tenemos que despedirnos de los demás.-Bajo hasta la sala seguido de su dragón y vio que su padre estaba afilando su hacha.

-¿Ya tienes todo listo hijo?-Le preguntó su padre.

-Si, en un rato nos vamos ya.-Contestó.

En eso llaman a la puerta.

-Hola chicos, veníamos a despedirnos de Hipo.-Dijo Bocón cuando Hipo abrió la puerta. Detrás de el estaban los amigos de Hipo.

-Ya nos a dicho Bocón que vas a ir a buscar la planta para curar a Astrid.-Dijo Patapez.

-¿Quién habrá sido el miserable que le haya hecho eso a Astrid?-Preguntó Mocoso enfadado.

-Sea quién sea la va a pagar muy caro.-Dijo Chusco tétricamente.

-Lo haremos sufrir mucho.-Dijo su gemela Brusca de la misma forma.

-Bueno chicos tranquilos, cuando vuelva Hipo arreglaremos todo esto.-Dijo Estoico.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres quebré acompañen?-Preguntó Bocón preocupado.

Antes de salir de la casa de Gothi Hipo pidió ir solo a buscar la planta, sentía que tenía debía buscarla solo.

-Si, estoy seguro.-Dijo Hipo serio.

-Te deseamos mucha suerte Hipo.-Dijo Patapez.

-Gracias chicos.-Dijo sonriendo a sus amigos, padre y mentor.

-Cuidaremos muy bien de Astrid hasta que vuelvas, pero recuerda que el veneno hará su efecto en menos de tres días.-Le dijo su padre.

-Gracias por recordarmelo.-Contestó sarcásticamente.-Pero estoy seguro que llegaré a tiempo.

Empezó a ponerse el sol y por lo tanto ya era la hora de partir.

-Quidate mucho hijo.-Le dijo Estoico abrazandolo.

-Lo haré papá.-Dijo.

-Te estaremos esperando chico.-Dijo Bocón dándole otro abrazo.

-Mucha suerte.-Le dijeron sus amigos dándole palmadas en la espalda.

Salieron fuera de la casa Haddock e Hipo montó a Desdentao.

-Adiós chicos.-Dijo Hipo antes de que emprendieran el vuelo.

-¡Adios Hipo!-Dijeron todos.

Y así, Hipo emprendió el vuelo con Desdentao y se despidió de isla Mema.

-Adiós Astrid...-Dijo susurrandole al viento.

Pov Hipo:

Llevaba unas horas volando y pensé en que isla podría crecer la planta, habían tantas y tan poco tiempo... Pero no me iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente.

Paramos un rato a descansar en una pequeña isla y aprovecho para buscar la planta.

Nada.

Me siento en el suelo y Desdentao come unos pescado que ha cojido. Saco mi libreta y miro el dibujo que hice de la planta. Antes de irme también apunte su nombre (1) "Estela caída" un nombre peculiar para una planta que podía salvar la vida de Astrid.

Vuelvo a guardar la libreta y veo que Desdentao ya ha acabado de comer.

-Vamos Desdentao, no hay tiempo que perder.-Le digo levantandome y subiendo a su lomo.

Volvemos a ponernos en marcha en busca de otra isla. Mientras volamos pienso en como conocí a Astrid.

Teníamos solo 5 años, ella era conocida por ser una niña muy fuerte y decidida a ser una gran vikinga, yo solo era conocido por ser el hijo del jefe y ser un niño problemático. Un día mientras iba al bosque a jugar sin que nadie se diera cuanta me encontré con Astrid, llevaba dos coletas y una pequeña navaja (si, a esa edad y ya era hábil con las cosas punzantes) al verme puso cara de disgusto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Me preguntó enfadada.

-N-Nada, solo venía a jugar... ¿quieres jugar conmigo?-Le pregunte miedoso.

Pareció relajase y me miro unos segundos, al final suspiro y guardo su navaja en su cinturón.

-Esta bien, pero que sepas que a mi no me gusta jugar a cosas tontas.-Me dijo seria.

-Va-vale, si quieres podemos... Bueno, mejor elige tu a que jugamos.-Le dije sin saber que decirle.

-Bien, ¿qué te parece jugar al escondite?-Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿No habías dicho que no te gustaba jugar a cosas tontas?-Le pregunte.

Vino hacia mi y me dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

-¡Si yo lo digo no es tonto! Y además... Hace tiempo que no juego.-Dijo mirando al suelo un poco triste.

-¿Por que?-Le pregunte queriendo ver su cara.

-No tengo mucho tiempo para jugar, mis papás quieren que entrene duro para ser una buena vikinga.-Dijo dándome la espalda.

-Creía que eras tu la que querías ser así.-Le dije sabiendo lo que todo el mundo decía.

-Si quiero pero... También quiero jugar y dejar de entrenar tanto.-Me dijo mientras jugaba con un hilo que tenía suelto.

Me sorprendió el saber eso y también me puso triste el verla así.

-Bueno... Pues ¿Por qué no empezamos a jugar ya?-Le dije sonriendo.

Ella se dio la vuelta y me miro otra vez a los ojos, fue en ese momento en que la ví detenidamente, tenía unos ojos azules increíbles y su pelo parecía de oro, me ruboricé y aparté la mirada. Al final ella también sonrió, y dioses fue la sonrisa más perfecta que ví en toda mi corta vida.

-Vale, pero que sepas que te voy a ganar.-Dijo desafiandome.

Estuvimos unas cuantas horas jugando hasta que se hizo tarde y nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos que volver a casa.

-¡Já! Te he ganado.-Dijo con una sonrisa y un aire de victoria.

-Eres muy buena escondiendote-Le dije intentado recuperar el aliento.

-Eso es por los entrenamientos que hago, tengo que aprender a esquivar a mis enemigos.-Me explicó ella.

-¡Hipo!-Oí gritar a mi padre.

-Ese es mi papá.-Le dije a Astrid.

-Lo se, es tarde y tengo que irme.-Me dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Pero si quieres podemos volver a jugar otro día...-Le dije tímidamente.

Nos miramos a los ojos y pareció que el mundo se había detenido. Empecé asentir cosas raras en mi tripa y sentí que me volvía a ruborizar.

-E-esta bien, otro día volveremos a jugar y te volveré a dar una paliza.-Dijo con un sonrojo y una sonrisa tímida.

-¡Hipo! ¿Donde estás?-Volvió a gritar mi padre.

-¡Estoy aquí papá ahora voy!-Le dije antes de que me despidiera de Astrid.

-Bueno, tengo que irme.-Dijo ella.

-Ya... Bueno, adiós Astrid.-Le dije sonriendole.

-Adiós Hipo.-Me dijo ella, lo que vino después no me lo esperaba.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo hacia su casa.

Me quede unos segundos en el mismo sitio sin poder moverme, la misma sensación que sentí antes volvió a aparecer solo que esta vez más fuerte ¿qué era esa sensación? Me pregunte a mi mismo.

-¡Hipo! ¡Se hace tarde!-Me grito mi padre otra vez.

-¡Ya voy papá!-Le conteste mientras me ponía a andar.

Después de aquello cada vez que veía a Astrid me ponía nervioso y sentía lo mismo, jugamos un par de veces más pero cuando cumplimos los diez años y yo ya era más conocido por ser "la molestia de Mema" y Astrid empezó a trabajar en la brigada anti-incendios nos separamos, a parte sus amigos se metían conmigo, pero ella casi nunca participaba en sus bromas, solo mantenía las distancias.

Desde la batalla contra la Muerte roja nuestra relación volvió a ser la misma solo que en ocasiones era más... Afectiva, fue también a los diez años cuando acabé de comprender que era ese sentimiento, me había enamorando. Y justo yo tenía que estropearlo todo como simpre, si no encontraba esa planta podría perder a Astrid, y eso no lo iba a permitir. No sin antes decirle lo que siento por ella.

Pov Astrid:

_Me desperté tumbada en una cueva ¿cómo he llegado aquí? ¿Donde está Hipo? ¿Esto es un sueño?_

_Me levanto y camino hasta la salida de la cueva, está atardeciendo y tengo delante el claro en el que estaba antes de desmayarme. Busco algo que pueda decirme donde estoy, pero por lo que parece, estoy atrapada aquí. Me pongo a pensar en que habrá querido decir Hipo o si estoy alucinando, pero todo es tan real..._

_El dolor en sus ojos y su forma de decirme adiós... Es como si se hubiera despedido de mi para siempre, y eso me aterra. Pienso en que si es verdad que me ha pasado algo en la vida real el debe de estar muy preocupado por mi, pero... ¿por qué se despide de mi? Conociendo a Hipo puede hacer una locura y tal vez sea eso por lo que se ha despedido de mi o... Puede que muy en el fondo tenga miedo de que me diga adiós después de lo ocurrido._

_Recuerdo cuando de pequeños jugábamos juntos y como me sentía rara al estar con el y no comprendí el porqué hasta los nueve años, y como nos acabamos separando y empecé a ignorarle. Me arrepepiento de ello, tendría que haber seguido con el aún, cuando antes de que murieran mis padres me lo prohibieran._

_Me invade otra vez un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo y me caigo al suelo, siento como si me estuviera quemando viva y empiezan a salirme lágrimas, el dolor es insoportable ¿qué es esto?_

_-Hipo...-Susurro con la esperanza de que pueda oírme._

_Entonces me doy cuenta de que es verdad, algo no anda bien en la vida real y debo de estar realmente mal._

Pov normal:

Es de noche en la isla de Mema, Estoico ha ido a ver como seguía la amiga de su hijo y se encuentra con Gothi muy alterada.

-Gothi ¿qué pasa?-Le pregunta muy preocupado.

Ella le lleva con Astrid y ve que ella esta más pálida que antes y que le sale un poco de sangre de la boca.

-Dioses...-Dice al ver su estado.

Gothi le limpia la sangre y le pone un palo húmedo en la frente y prepara una bebida con unas hierbas que tiene, por lo que parece Astrid tiene mucha fiebre. Al acabar de preparar la bebida se la da con mucho cuidado y la dejada descansar.

-Gothi, ¿crees que...? En fin... ¿crees que realmente pueda sobrevivir?-Le pregunta Estoico temeroso después de ver su delicado estado.

La matriarca mira triste a Estoico y luego a Astrid, hace una ademán de que Hipo llegará a tiempo señalándole a el y luego a Astrid queriendo decir que lo hará por ella.

-Tienes razón, mi hijo la mucho.-Le dice sonriendo nostálgico, recuerda como cuando era pequeño su hijo miraba a la pequeña Hofferson y sonreía siempre que estaba con ella, y como no, recordaba cuando ella le besó cuando despertó después de su batalla contra aquel monstruo. Después de aquello esos dos se habían vuelto una "pareja" no oficial, pero tenía la esperanza de que un día su hijo se sincerara con ella, si es que las cosas salían bien...

La matriarca sonríe al saber como todos que ellos dos se quieren mucho. Solo esperaba que el hijo de Estoico llegara a tiempo para salvarla.

Pov Hipo:

Desdentao y yo volvemos a parar en una isla, descansamos un rato y volvemos a ponernos en marcha, busco la planta por todas partes pero sin ningún resultado. Como ya es de noche hago una hoguera con la ayuda de Desdentao y me tumbo en el suelo, pasaremos la noche aquí.

Si por mi fuera no pararía en ningún momento, pero tengo que pensar también en Desdentao. Le pido a los dioses que me den una pista para poder encontrar la "Estela caída" de una buena vez, el tiempo corre y solo me quedan dos días para que el veneno haga su efecto más mortal.

Se que es pronto para pensarlo, pero cuando Astrid se recupere del todo pienso sincerarme con ella y decirle que la amo.

-Desdentao ¿crees que Astrid me perdone por lo que pasó?-(2) Le pregunto, al ser mi compañero y amigo le suelo contar mis problemas para poder desahogarme y el parece entenderme (si, suena raro) y el sabe lo que pasó con Astrid y ha visto como he sufrido por ella.

Me mira y hace un gesto afirmativo, a veces me pregunto que pasaría si pudiera hablar.

-Me alegro de que pienses eso amigo, la verdad es que es una de las cosas que más deseo en este momento.-Le digo mientras miro al cielo estrellado.

Desdentao se tumba a mi lado, hace un pequeño gorgojeo y cierra los ojos.

-Tienes razón, es mejor que descanse. Buenas noches Desdentao.-Le digo girandome y cerrando los ojos.

-Buenas noches Astrid.-Digo susurrando aún cuando estamos alejados el uno del otro.

Porque por muy lejos que estemos, se que no soy el mismo sin ella.

* * *

><p>(1) Nombre inventado.<p>

(2) Personalmente yo suelo hacerlo con mis perros xD

No he podido resistirme y he tenido que escribir esto x3 aunque se que hay gente que debe de estar feliz por ello xD (aunque no se si me ha quedado muy bien)

Como siempre doy las gracias a todos por leer, votar o comentar ❤

Pero ya sabéis que me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión :)

Y dicho esto: ¡Saludos a todos! :D


	6. Chapter 6

_Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed_

_Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart_

_I tore it apart_

_And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence_

_And no woman in the world deserves this_

_But here I am asking you for one more chance._

_Gotta be you-One direction_

* * *

><p>Pov Hipo:<p>

Me despierto cuando el sol empieza a salir, desayuno un poco de la comida que traía de casa y despierto a Desdentao, no me cuesta mucho despertarlo ya que sabe lo desesperado que estoy y después de darle unos pescados nos ponemos en marcha.

Recorremos todas las islas que nos encontramos y solo perdemos el tiempo, empiezo a preocuparme. No se cuantos kilómetros hemos recorrido pero está claro que estamos muy lejos de Mema, encontramos una isla y bajamos a explorar todos los rincones que hay.

-Dioses... Ayudarme con esto.-Les suplico mirando al cielo.

Desdentao me mira y me da un golpecito con la cabeza.

-Gracias amigo, se que debes estar cansado pero te prometo que cuando volvamos a casa te daré muchos pescados ¿vale?-Le digo rasgándole la barbilla.

El se pone a dar saltos y me lame la cara, me lo quito de encima y me río, luego nos vamos a un pequeño saliente que hay y recorro cada rincón buscando la "Estela perdida". Al acercarme al borde del saliente la veo, es exactamente la planta que necesito.

-¡Desdentao! ¡Está aquí la he encontrado!-Le grito mientras les doy gracias a los dioses.

Desdentao viene corriendo a mi y mira a la misma dirección que yo.

-Bien ahora la cosa es... Que tengo que cogerla.-Le digo mirando la mejor forma de acercarme a ella.

Desdentao también se acerca y me doy cuanta de que puedo cogerla mientras el hace un vuelo estático y así puedo acercarme un poco a ella ya que esta en un pequeño hueco que hay en la roca.

-Desdentao necesito que hagas un vuelo estático y me acerques lo más que puedas ahí-Le digo mientras me subo a su lomo.

Desdentao vuela y nos acercamos a la planta, me estiro para cogerla pero no consigo llegar.

-Desdentao acercame un poco más-Le pido estirándose lo más que puedo.

Ya casi la tengo, solo me quedan unos centímetros más para llegar a ella pero... La cuerda de seguridad que tengo se rompe y cuando por fin consigo coger la planta me caigo de Desdentao.

-¡Desdentao!-Le grito al caer.

Al no poder volar solo el también cae conmigo, debemos de tener unos 20 metros de caída y lo único que veo son árboles y más árboles. Al llegar más o menos al suelo caigo entre los árboles y lo único que pienso es en proteger la planta, las ramas me hacen cortes en la cara y noto un dolor muy grande al darme con ellas.

Cuando me doy contra el suelo estoy sangrando por los cortes que tengo y empiezo a ver borroso, ¿dónde está Desdentao? En algún momento de la caída he conseguido meter la planta en un bolsillo que tengo dentro de mi túnica y siento alivio al haber podido encontrarla pero entonces empiezo a cerrar los ojos y noto un dolor en mi costado y me llevo una mano hacia ahí y noto que estoy sangrando mucho. Lo último en lo que pienso antes de perder el conocimiento es en Astrid, no puedo desangrame y morir sin antes haberla salvado a ella.

Pov Astrid:

_Me vuelvo a despertar en el mismo sitio, esta vez todo está oscuro y silencioso, salgo de la cueva y me acerco al agua para beber un poco._

_Me siento mejor que la última vez pero sigo teniendo la sensación de que algo va mal, de repente siento como algo se mueve entre los árboles y me giro hacia el ruido._

_-¿Quién anda ahí?-Pregunto._

_Veo una silueta que se va acercando y siento como mi corazón se acelera._

_-¿Hipo eres tu?-Pregunto acercandome._

_Y entonces lo veo, es el, pero esta vez está diferente. Parece más contento y relajado y al verme sonríe._

_-Hipo...-Le digo corriendo hacia el._

_El se para a mitad de camino y al llegar a el le abrazo mientras unas suelto unas pocas lágrimas. Me devuelve el abrazo y siento un gran alivio al sentirle otra vez, se que no puede ser real, pero tengo miedo de que este sueño sea algo parecido a estar en el Valhalla. A estar... Muerta._

_-Hipo te he echado de menos.-Le digo separándome de el._

_El me sonríe y aparta un poco de cabello para luego ponerlo detrás de mi oreja._

_-Astrid... Lo siento.-Me dice con una mirada triste._

_-¿Qué sientes? Ya se, no tienes porque preocuparte yo te perdono todo ¿si? No quiero perderte, se que estás arrepentido por lo que paso y que tu... Tu de verdad me quieres y yo... Yo también te quiero Hipo.-Le digo mirándole a los ojos y cogiéndole una mano temiendo perderle._

_-Astrid yo también te quiero pero... Creo que no podre estar contigo...-Me dice soltando mi mano._

_-¿Que?...¿Por qué?-Le pregunto confundida._

_-Yo... Veras a ocurrido algo... Yo no soy real. Solo soy un espejismo, el verdadero Hipo... El está en grave peligro.-Me dice seriamente._

_-¿En peligro? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?-Le pregunto desesperada._

_-No puedo decírtelo lo siento.-Me dice triste._

_Mi mundo se derrumba, Hipo está en grave peligro y yo estoy aquí, sintiendo que algo va mal también conmigo._

_-¿Yo también estoy mal verdad?-Le pregunto aún sabiendo la respuesta._

_-Me temo que si, pero el puede llegar a sobrevivir.-Me dice dándome esperanzas de que el pueda estar bien._

_-Dioses Hipo.-Digo llevando mis manos a la cara._

_-Tranquila Astrid, todo va a estar bien.-Me dice "Hipo" abrazandome._

_Vuelvo a sentir sus brazos y me relajo, necesito verle, al verdadero Hipo, decirle que le perdono y que estoy completamente enamorada de el._

_-Necesito verle... Quiero despertar y poder decirle lo que siento.-Le digo abrazándolo fuerte._

_-Tranquila, el también tiene cosas que decirte.-Me dice acariciando mi pelo._

_Siento como el se aleja de mi, me sonríe y me besa la mejilla._

_-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme.-Me dice al separarse después de besarme._

_-Tranquilo, lo entiendo, solo espero que todo salga bien, tanto para mi como para Hipo...-Digo un poco triste._

_-Estoy seguro de que así sera, tu sólo esperale.-Me dice antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a alejarse._

_Al verle marcharse me siento sola, pero espero que tenga razón y que todo salga bien._

Pov normal:

Hipo se encuentra en el suelo rodeado de sangre, solo se oyen a los pájaros y el sonido del viento, poco a poco empieza a recobrar el sentido.

Al intentar levantarse ve que sale sangre de una herida que tiene en el costado, maldice en voz baja y recuerda lo que ha pasado, se levanta con mucho esfuerzo y arranca como puede un trozo de tela de su túnica, se la pone en la herida y va en busca de Desdentao.

Lo llama pero no lo encuentra, tiene que encontrarle antes de que se haga tarde, ahora que tiene la "Estela perdida" tiene que llegar lo antes posible a Mema. Lo busca durante horas pero sin resultados, se sienta en una roca para ver la herida y ve que vuelve a sangrar. Se siente mareado y con frío, se levanta pero se cae al suelo al no tener fuerzas. Maldice y espera a que se recupere un poco para volver a buscar a Desdentao. Pide a los dioses una vez más que lo ayuden, tiene que salvar a Astrid.

* * *

><p>Siento no haberlo subido ayer, pero no me dio tiempo, aunque tenía más o menos la mitad, se que es poco pero no estoy pasando unos buenos momentos y no puedo escribir mucho, prometo que el próximo capítulo sera mucho mejor de verdad.<p>

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :)


	7. Chapter 7

_People say we shouldn't be together_

_We're too young to know about forever_

_But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk_

_talking about_

_(talk-talk-talking about)_

_This love is only getting stronger_

_so I don't wanna wait any longer_

_I just wanna tell the world that your mine, girl._

_They don't know about us-One Direction_

* * *

><p>Pov Hipo:<p>

Me adentro al bosque en busca de Desdentao, mi herida sangra cada poco tiempo y estoy muy cansando, le llamo un par de veces y cuando me empiezo a desesperar oigo que algo se acerca entre los arboles.

-¿Desdentao?-Pregunto con emoción.

Y entonces aparece una gran figura negra que inmediatamente se abalanza sobre mi.

-¡Ouch! ¡Desdentao yo también me alegro de verte pero estoy herido!-Le digo quitándomelo de encima.

El mira la zona de la herida y pone cara de preocupación, me da un golpe pequeño con la cabeza y gruñe amistosamente.

-Tranquilo Desdentao, cuando volvamos a casa ya me curarán. Vamos a ver como esta tu cola ¿vale?-Le digo revisando la prótesis.

Tiene unos pocos rasguños pero estoy seguro de que aguantara lo suficiente para volver a Mema. Me subo a Desdentao rápidamente feliz de que por fin podamos ir a casa y llevarle la planta a Astrid.

-Vamos Desdentao, hay que volver lo antes posible a casa.-Le digo antes de levantar el vuelo.

Pov Astrid:

_Estoy tumbada sobre la hierba esperando a que ocurra algo, después de ver a "Hipo" he estado pensado en como será el volver a ver al verdadero Hipo, ¿cómo voy a decirle que estoy enamorada de el? ¿que le perdono por todo lo que paso? Se que el me dijo que me quería pero yo nunca se lo he llegado a decirlo directamente, cuando le bese por primera vez y luego en la fiesta de Snoggletog lo volviera a besar, aún sin decirle lo que sentía realmente sentí que el... El también quería decirlo tanto como yo, solo que ninguno de los dos queriamos dar el primer paso y decirlo abiertamente así que todas las veces que estábamos juntos sabíamos que entre nosotros había algo, "el qué" no lo queríamos decir. Pero con la llegada de Heather y sin decir lo que realmente había entre nosotros la relación se tambaleó cuando Hipo empezó a sentir algo por ella, y yo no tenía ningún motivo para enfadarme, ya que Hipo y yo no somos nada, así que es normal que al no dejar las cosas claras el pensara que no pasaba nada, pero en realidad yo lo pasé mal, me sentía una estúpida por no dejar claro a todo el mundo que yo amaba a Hipo y no permitiría que nadie lo alejara de mi, y menos una persona que puso en peligro a todas las personas que quiero. Cuando tuve la discusión con Hipo y el dijo: "recuerda Astrid Hofferson que a la única que quiero es a ti" no supe como reaccionar, acababa de decirme que me quería y yo me sentía mal al no haber dicho lo que tendría que haber dicho desde un principio, porque si lo hubiera hecho no habría pasado todo esto._

_Siento unas lágrimas caer por mi cara y las limpio, aunque rápidamente aparecen más y siento un vacío dentro de mi que no se va ni cuando recuerdo el sabor de los labios de Hipo y su cálida mirada, repentinamente me invade una sensacion y uno pensamiento que hacen que mi corazón se encoja hasta el punto de dolerme, tengo miedo de no ser la persona que tiene que estar a su lado._

Pov Hipo:

Volamos lo más rápido que podemos y cuando por fin empezamos a ver isla Mema desde donde estamos mi corazón da un vuelco de felicidad.

-¡Mira Desdentao! Ya estamos llegando a casa.-Le digo sonriendo.

El vuelva más rápido y ya estamos a nada de aterrizar en la isla. Cuando veo las casas de los demás y como al vernos a los dos la gente se pone a festejar aterrizamos delante del gran salón, los vikingos se acercan a nosotros y pronto oigo la voz de mi padre entre las personas que hay alrededor.

-¡Hipo! Por fin estás aquí, nos tenías preocupados a todos.-Me dice para acercarse y darme una palmada en el hombro después de bajarme de Desdentao.-¿Pero porque tienes sangre en tu ropa? ¿estás herido hijo?-Me pregunta preocupado.

-Si, tengo una herida en el costado que me hice al encontrar la "Estela perdida" me caí de Desdentao al cogerla y... Bueno, por lo menos ya tengo la planta así que vamos a dársela a Astrid.-Le digo poniéndome en camino a casa de Gothi.

-Espera hijo, le daremos a Gothi la planta para que se la de Astrid pero también te vamos a curar a ti, no queremos que ahora seas tu el que enferme.-Me dice seriamente.

-De acuerdo, pero vámonos ya.-Le digo ya impaciente.

Al llegar a casa de Gothi lo primero que hago después de saludarla, es ir a ver a Astrid. Está muy pálida y con los labios resecos, le cojo la mano y me la llevo a los labios.

-Ya estoy aquí Astrid, te vas a poner bien.

Dejo su mano y voy con Gothi, ella me sonríe y yo le entrego la planta, la pone en una olla con agua hirviendo y añade unas plantas más, al cabo de un rato coge las hojas y las pone en un bol, las pica hasta convertirlas en una masa verde y espesa, hecha la masa una vez más al agua hirviendo, pone la bebida en un vaso de madera y se va hacia la cama de Astrid.

Mi padre y yo vamos tras ella y poco a poco le da de beber a Astrid la bebida que le salvara la vida. Suspiro aliviado y me siento en una silla al notar una pequeña molestia en el costado.

-¿Estás bien hijo?-Me pregunta mi padre preocupado.

-Si, solo he sentido un poco de molestia.-Le digo despreocupado.

Gothi acaba de darle la bebida a Astrid y nos hace un ademán de esperar un rato hasta que haga efecto.

-Gothi si no te importa ¿podrías también curar a Hipo? Tiene una herida en el costado.-Le dice mi padre.

Ella afirma con la cabeza y se dirije a mi.

Pov Astrid:

_Repentinamente noto como si algo me hubiera hecho recuperar las fuerzas y me siento mucho mejor, el paisaje que tengo delante se va desvaneciendo hasta que me quedo en una completa oscuridad, ¿estaré muerta o me habré recuperado en la vida real?_

Pov normal:

Pasadas unas horas los amigos se Hipo y Astrid al enterarse de la vuelta de este van a saludarle y ver como está Astrid, Bocón y los demás al ver a Hipo con una venda en su costado se preocupan y le empiezan a hacer preguntas sobre que ha pasado en su viaje, Hipo les cuanta todo y ellos lo miran con asombro. La noche cae en isla Mema y hace un rato que se han ido todos menos Hipo y su padre, el no se separa de Astrid, le sostiene una mano y acaricia su mejilla constantemente, cuando ya es muy tarde y Estoico le dice que a Hipo que debería descansar en se niega rotundamente, no piensa separar de ella hasta que despierte, y como si ella lo hubiera escuchado, poco a poco se va despertando.

Astrid a despertado.

* * *

><p>Siento dejaros en el mejor momento x(<p>

Pero no os arrepentireis en serio ;)

Agradecería que me dejarais algún comentario de todo corazón ya que así se que os parece el fic :)

Dicho esto como siempre agradezco a todos los que leáis, comenteis, pongáis el fic en vuestra lista de lectura y deis a favorito :3

¡Hasta el miércoles! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

_When I see your face_

_Theres not a thing that I would change_

_Cuz ur amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cuz girl ur amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Just the way you are-Bruno Mars_

* * *

><p>Pov Hipo:<p>

Al sentir que la mano de Astrid se mueve mi corazón se acelera y aprieto su mano, abre los ojos lentamente, me mira, después de tanto tiempo sin verla a los ojos tengo la necesidad de abrazarla con fuerza al ver que está bien, sonrio lleno de alivio. Ella me mira confundida y me habla por primera vez en días.

-¿Hipo? ¿Que ha pasado? -Pregunta confundida.

Mi sonrisa se desvanece lentamente, mi padre y Bocón me han dicho que han buscado al causante del envenenamiento, al parecer la Belladona crece en territorio Renegado, así que es posible que alguno de los hombres de Alvin haya sido el causante.

-Veras... Después de nuestra... Pelea, al día siguiente fuiste a comer al gran salón y alguien te puso... Veneno en la comida. -Le digo delicadamente.

Ella mira hacia abajo, ve mi mano sobre la suya y se vuelve un poco.

-¿Y cómo es que... Estoy bien? -Me pregunta mirándome a los ojos.

-Yo... Bueno, Gothi dijo que había una planta llamada "Estela perdida" que podía curarte y... Fui a buscarla. -Le contesto en voz baja.

-¿Hiciste eso por mi? -Pregunta sorprendida.

Sonrio de nuevo y me acaricio la mano con el pulgar.

-Haría lo que fuera por ti Astrid. -Le digo cariñosamente.

Ella se sonroja y hace lo que menos esperaba en ese momento. Me abraza fuertemente y comienza a sollozar.

-Hipo lo siento tanto, yo... Yo no quería tratarte así pero tenía mucho miedo de perderte y me angustie pensando en que preferirías a Heather antes que a mi. Tu eres la primera persona de la que me he enamora y no quiere perderte, se que no he estado contigo desde un principio pero... ¿me darías una oportunidad? -Me pregunta entre sollozos.

Le correspondo el abrazo y acaricio su pelo para tranquilizarla, es posible... ¿es posible que sea ella la que tenga miedo de perderlo? ¿Cuando era EL el que siempre tuvo ese miedo desde aquel primer beso?

-Astrid, yo... Como te dije entonces yo te quiero y siempre te voy a querer a ti, lo de Heather sólo fue... Un error, yo me di cuenta de que no sentía nada más que una simple amistad por ella y nada más, la única de la que estoy enamorado es de ti Astrid, solo de ti. Y no te voy a dar una oportunidad... Ya que no hace falta, estaremos juntos ahora y hasta en final Astrid. -Le digo abrazándola más fuerte.

Pov Astrid:

El abrazo de Hipo hace que mi corazón se calme, se que no suelo ser así, normalmente soy más segura de mi misma y fuerte, pero con Hipo soy completamente diferente, (1) mis miedos suelen sobre perderle, pero se me pasan al saber que ahora estará a mi lado.

-Hipo... Has arriesgado tu vida para salvarme... ¿verdad? -Le pregunto aunque se la respuesta de ante mano.

El se rasca la nuca con una pequeña sonrisa y se levanta un poco la túnica, tiene una venda en el costado con un poco de sangre.

-Dioses Hipo... Podría haberte pasado algo peor. -Le digo tocándole la herida por encima de la venda.

Se sonroja y levanta mi barbilla para que le mire a los ojos.

-Ya te he dicho que por ti haría lo que fuera M'lady. -Dice para darme un beso suave en la frente.

Desde que nuestra relación empezó no había visto a Hipo así de cariñoso, pero que más da. Lo quiero y punto.

-Y... ¿qué pasará con los renegados? -Está claro que no pienso dejar que esto se queda así, quiero saber porque me han hecho esto.

-Bueno, está claro que quien a dado la orden ha sido Alvin y lo que queremos es saber el porque así que... Le he dicho a mi padre que iré a preguntárselo yo mismo. Solo. -Dice mirándome con seriedad y preocupación.

-Hipo no voy a dejar que vayas solo de ninguna forma. -Le digo cogiéndole la mano con fuerza. -Iré contigo, yo también quiero saber porque me han hecho esto, además dudo mucho de que tu padre te haya dejado ir solo por las buenas.

Suspira, seguramente se imaginaba que iba a reaccionar así.

-Astrid no voy a dejar que te pongas en peligro, has... Has estado a punto de morir y... No quiero volver a sufrir como lo he hecho. No quiero que te pase nada, no quiero perderte. -Dice mirándome con tristeza en sus ojos.

Le abrazo una vez más y le digo al oído:

-Hipo yo soy fuerte y sabes que no me dejo hacer nada tan fácilmente, se defenderme muy bien. No quiero que vayas solo, por favor dejarme ir contigo. -Para intentar convercele le doy un beso en el cuello, noto como se revuelve un poco.

Me separo de el y veo que está un poco sonrojado, me mira con ojos serios pero se que mi beso ha hecho efecto.

Suspira resignado.

-Si vienes conmigo... ¿me prometes que no te separas de mi? -Me pregunta con intranquilidad.

-Te lo prometo. -Digo sonriéndole para tranquilizarle.

Me sonrie de vuelta.

-Vale, de momento tu tienes que descansar, iremos en cuento estés mejor ¿de acuerdo? -Hace que me vuelva a tumbar en la cama, quiero protestar y decirle que estoy bien, pero me siento cansada y con pocas fuerzas así que asiento mientras me tapa con la manta. -Voy a decirles a todos que te has despertado, ellos también han estado muy preocupados por ti, así que voy a dejar que descanses y volveré mañana para verte.

Me besa en la mejilla y me susurra un "buenas noches" pero antes de que se que salga por la puerta le llamo.

-¡Hipo! -Se gira para mirarme-Gracias... Por todo. -Sonríe-Solo... Quería decírtelo, buenas noches. -Me tapó más con la manta hasta que oiga que cierra pero oigo que se ríe en voz baja. Tomo nota para darle un puñetazo en hombro la próxima vez.

-No hay de que Astrid, buenas noches. -Y se va.

Pov normal:

Al cabo de 3 días Astrid se encuentra ya mucho mejor, los vikingos hacen una pequeña fiesta para celebrarlo, como Astrid pensó a Estoico no le hizo mucha gracia el que su hijo fuera solo a la isla de los renegados para hablar con Alvin el traicionero y mucho menos con Astrid recién recuperada. Al final después de tanto insistir acabó rindiéndose, sabía que Hipo lo hacía para defender a Astrid y Astrid para impedir que le pasara algo a su hijo. Ellos antes que nada recuperaron el tiempo perdido y se volvieron mas unidos que nunca, antes de que Astrid dejara de estar en casa de Gothi, Hipo había ido a visitarla día tras día para cuidar de ella y como ella dijo, al día siguiente le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro al pobre Hipo para después reírse entre los dos.

Hoy era el día en el que iban a preparse con sus dragones para ir hacia la isla de los renegados, tal y como Hipo le pidió a Astrid, le hizo volver a prometerle que no se separa de el, ella le sonrió y le beso en los labios para tranquilizarle. Nunca se separaría de el.

* * *

><p>En fin ya está aquí x3 se que muchos estabais deseando que actualizara después de dejaros con la mejor parte, así que... ¡ya está!<p>

Probablemente, MUY PROBABLEMENTE el próximo capítulo sera el último, lo siento ;(

Como he dicho (más bien escribirlo) me voy a concentrar en "Love in the battlefield" (más información en mi tablón)

Me gustaría que me dejarais comentarios para saber vuestra opinión ;)

¡saludos para todos!


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm not the type who gets crazy for someone_

_Alter me, tripping on like next to nothing_

_Guarding my heart like a diamond ring_

_But love, your love, changes everything_

_Off the chain-Selena Gomez_

* * *

><p>Pov Hipo:<p>

Quedaba poco para ir hacia la isla de los Renegados, estos últimos días Astrid ha estado recuperándose lo suficiente como para poder "dar su merecido" a Alvin tal y como lo ha dicho ella. Nuestra relación a vuelto a ser la misma (o incluso mejor) al confiar de nuevo el uno en el otro, además de declararnos de una vez, ahora estamos más unidos y eso es algo que todavía no puedo creer. Astrid Hofferson está enamorada de mi.

-¡Hipo! ¿Cúanto tiempo más tenemos que esperar para ir a machacar a ese hijo de troll de Alvin? -Astrid, tan delicada como siempre.

-Tranquila M'lady, en muy poco tiempo partiremos hacia la isla ¿quieres preparar algo más? -Le pregunto con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-¡Oye! Estoy más que preparada para esto, tengo ganas de verle la cara a ese... Ese... -Antes de que diga algo más le abrazo y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro. -¿Hi-Hipo? ¿qué haces?

-Nada, solo quería abrazarte, me has hecho mucha falta. -Cede a mi abrazo, sus labios rozan suavemente mi cuello, siento un cosquilleo agradable y sonrio.

-Oye Hipo... ¿te puedo decir una cosa? -Al estar tan cerca de mi siento su respiración, podría acostumbrarme a ello.

-Claro, dime lo que sea. -Acaricio su cabello y ella suspira.

-Como te dije aquel día, yo nunca antes me he enamorado de alguien. Tu... Eres muy especial para mi y yo se muy bien que te he tratado mal en el pasado y te juro por los dioses que me arrepiento mucho por ello... Por muchas veces que me digas que eso ya ha pasado yo se que has sufrido mucho y no entiendo porque aún así quieres seguir a mi lado. Se que somos muy diferentes pero... ¿sabes que? Te quiero muchísimo Hipo, y nunca querré a nadie más. -Oigo que solloza, odio cuando llora y más si se es por mi. Me separo lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos y apoyo mi frente contra la suya.

-Astrid ¿sabes cuanto tiempo llevo enamorado de ti? -Ella niega con la cabeza y sus ojos azules me miran con curiosidad. -Desde que teníamos cinco años, recuerdo como te veía con tu pequeña hacha de madera y luchabas contra enemigos imaginarios, también recuerdo la primera vez que te mire a los ojos, eran de un color azul que me dejó completamente hipnotizado, creo que fue en ese momento en el que me enamore de ti. -Sonríe y me abraza de nuevo, si hace un año me hubieran dicho que estaría así con la chica a la amo, no me lo hubiera creído.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan romántico? -Ríe suavemente en mi cuello, el cosquilleo vuelve a mi.

-Se que es algo raro en un vikingo pero... Ya sabes, no soy precisamente uno normal, además es tu culpa, tu haces que sea así. -Ahora reímos los dos, ella se pega más a mi y siento los latidos de su corazón.

-¿Pues sabes que? Me gusta, pero eso no quita que sea un chica dura ¿de acuerdo? -Se separa de mi y me da un pequeño golpe en el brazo, me río y froto mi mano en la zona del golpe mientras ella cruza sus brazos y me mira con una sonrisa divertida.

Pov Astrid:

Cuando el sol está en lo más alto, montamos en nuestros dragones, Estoico, Bocón y los demás bienes a despedirse de nosotros.

-Cuidaos mucho, no quisiera volver a pasar por algo parecido otra vez. -Estoico con su imponente figura en comparación con la de Hipo siempre me ha causado gracia, es como ver a una gran montaña al lado de una pequeña colina. Parece preocupado por nosotros.

-Tranquilo papá, no haremos nada raro. -Lo dice el mismo que iba a ir solo a una tierra llena de gente peligros. Irónico.

-Claro jefe, este tranquilo. -Sonrio mirando a Hipo y el me devuelve la sonrisa.

-¡Buenos chicos! Volver enteros ¿vale? -Bocón sonríe cruzándose de brazos en dirección a Hipo y el se encoje de hombros.

-Adiós soldaditos del amor. -Chusco y Brusca se despiden entre risas, estoy ya tan acostumbrada a ese termino entre nosotros que ya me da igual.

-Astrid tendría que ir con un hombre fuerte como yo. -Mocoso se besa los músculos del brazos, que asco, le pego un golpe en el estómago y cae al suelo mientras los gemelos se ríen como locos.

-Espero que no pase nada malo chicos. -Patapez como siempre es el más delicado de todos, Hipo le da una palmada y una sonrisa para tranquilizarle, yo le sonrió de lado.

-Bueno, nos vamos. Volveremos en cuanto podamos chicos. -Hipo pone el pié en el mecanismo de vuelo de Desdentao y nos despedimos con la mano de todos.

Cuando estamos en el cielo me siento con ganas de echar una carrera con Hipo, es la primera vez que vuelo desde que mehe despertado y noto la falta que me ha hecho.

-¿Cómo te sientes Astrid? -Hipo se acerca a mi y a Tormenta.

-Muy bien, tenía ganas de volver a volar con Tormenta. -Acaricio la cabeza Tormenta y sonrio.

-Cuando acabemos con esto saldremos a volar y echaremos una carrera ¿te hace? -Me sonríe, giro los ojos y río.

-Está bien, pero ten en cuenta que te ganaré. -Le doy una de mis miradas retadoras y el se ríe entre dientes.

Cada vez nos acercamos más a la isla de los Renegados, nuestros dragones se inquietan. Llegamos a tierra, bajamos y cogemos las armas, Hipo tiene una pequeña navaja y yo mi hacha además de nuestros dragones que están listos para atacar cualquier amenaza.

-No te separes de mi. -Hipo me coge del brazo y me mira con preocupación.

-Estaré a tu lado, tranquilo. -Sonrió y le doy un rápido beso.

Caminamos en dirección a la zona central de la isla para encontrar a cualquier Renegado que nos lleve a Alvin.

Pov normal:

La pareja llega a la parte más cercana de la sala en la que se reúnen todos los Renegados y por fin divisan a uno de los hombres de Alvin.

-¡Alto! ¿Qué hacéis en tierra Renegada? -Grita con una ballesta apuntándoles.

-Venimos a hablar con Alvin. -Hipo responde poniendo su brazo delante de Astrid para protegerla.

-¡Alvin el traicionero no os recibirá a no ser que sea a modo de prisioneros! -El hombre se acerca a ellos, los dragones rugen amenazadoramente y la pareja los calma con un movimiento.

-Está bien, tranquilos chicos. -Hipo y Astrid son llevados ante Alvin y los dragones son encerrados en una prisión junto a otros dragones.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... Mirar a quien tenemos aquí, nada más y nada menos que la deshonra de Estoico y su querida amiga. -Alvin mira con sorna a los dos y los apunta con gran martillo de guerra. -¿Qué hacéis en mis tierras? Y además solos...

-Venimos para pedir una explicación, ¿Por qué habéis envenenado a Astrid? ¿qué os ha hecho ella? -Hipo mira con odio a Alvin, nunca lo había visto así.

-¡Si que sois listos en Mema! Que poco jsbies tardado en saber que hemos sido nosotros... -Alvin ríe y los renegados que hay en la sala también. -Pues veras chico dragón, ha sido una advertencia por no darnos a tu furia nocturna, sabes perfectamente que yo quiero a ese dragón y al no querer darnos lo se me ocurrió que podríamos alertarte de las consecuencias atacando a tu querida amiga.

Hipo aprieta los puños, Astrid mira e intenta aguantar las ganas de ir hacia Alvin para por fin darle su gran merecido.

-¡A ella no la metas en esto Alvin! ¡Esto es entre tu yo! -Hipo se vuelve a poner delante de Astrid para protegerla, Alvin vuelve a reír.

-¡Hipo nunca te dará a Desdentao! Y que ni se te ocurra hacerle algo. -Astrid intenta ir hacia Alvin pero un guardia la retiene.

-Lo que me da curiosidad es... ¿cómo es que está viva? -Alvin mira a Astrid. -Creí haber dicho que la quería muerta. -Mira hacia sus hombres con aura amenazante y ellos se encogen de miedo.

-¡Pues estoy viva gracias a Hipo! ¡Y no te sería tan fácil el matarme! -Astrid grita a Alvin e Hipo la mira con una mirada de advertencia.

-Astrid, tranquila. -Apoya su mano en el hombro de ella, Alvin observa el gesto y suelta una gran carcajada.

-¡Pero mirar que tiernos ellos! Que pareja más divertida, ¡la deshonra y la pequeña fierecilla! Te sera muy difícil el domarla chico dragón, pero si quieres uno de mis hombres se puede encargar de ella... -Chasquea los dedos y uno de los hombres coje a Astrid, ella forcejea e Hipo intenta ir tras Astrid pero lo sujetan por detrás.

-¡Dejarla en paz! ¡Ni se os ocurra tocarla! -Hipo forcejea con los guardias de Alvin, mientras tanto Astrid es llevada fuera de la sala.

-¡Sueltame maldita sea! ¡Hipo! -El hombre la tira al suelo y Astrid intenta escapar pero el hombre la sujeta por la pierna y tira de ella. -¡Hipo ayudame!

-¡Astrid! -Hipo golpea a el guardia y consigue librarse, corre hacia donde han llevado a Astrid pero unos guardias van detrás de el.

En la prisión donde están los dragones al oír a sus amigos gruñen furiosos y rompen las barras de seguridad. Corren quitando de en medio a los guardias que intentan detenerlos y llegan a la sala donde están sus jinetes.

-¡Desdentao! ¡Tormenta! ¡Astrid está en peligro! -Hipo se sube a Desdentao, este lanza bolas de plasma mientras Tormenta lanza llama dejándoles paso a los dos.

-¡Deternerlos inútiles! -Alvin grita a sus hombres con furia.

El hombre sujeta a Astrid contra la pared, esta intenta aguantar las lágrimas que quieren salir.

-Eres muy guapa ¿lo sabias? -En hombre besa el cuello de Astrid y ella aparta la cara.

-¡Sueltala maldito infeliz! -Hipo baja de Desdentao y Tormenta va a ayudar a su amiga.

El hombre vuelve a tirar a Astrid al suelo y saca una espada, corre hacia Tormenta pero ella rápidamente lo esquiva y lo lanza contra la pared con su cola. Hipo corre al lado de Astrid y la sujeta por los hombros mientas la monta en Desdentao.

-¡Chicos salgamos de aquí! -Se sube también a Desdentao y Tormenta vuela tras ellos.

Pov Hipo:

Cuando estamos ya muy alejados y a salvo le digo a Desdentao que baje en una pequeña isla. En todo este tiempo Astrid no se a separado de mi, me ha estado abrazando con fuerza y de vez en cuando soltaba pequeños sollozos.

-Astrid... Estamos a salvo, no pasa nada tranquila... -La abrazo y ella se sujeta fuertemente a mi pecho.

-He pasado mucho miedo Hipo... Es la peor experiencia que he tenido en mi vida. -Solloza y yo le acaricio el cabello en un intento de tranquilizarla.

-Lo siento mucho Astrid... Ahora estas a salvo, no voy a dejar que te vuelvan a hacer algo así. -La beso en la frente y seco sus lágrimas.

Me mira a los ojos, pero antes que se acerque más a mi la beso en los labios con delicadeza. Pequeñas lágrimas salen de sus ojos, las seco con el pulgar y acaricio su mejilla.

Pov Astrid:

El miedo que sentía se convierte en una sensación de tranquilidad, con un solo beso Hipo a conseguido que me sienta más segura que nunca. Al separarnos el sujeta mi mano y la besa mientras me mira a los ojos.

-Te amo Astrid, nunca dudes en que voy a protegerte aunque sea con mi vida.

-Yo también te amo Hipo, gracias por estar a mi lado. -Sonrió y beso su mejilla. -¿Puedo pedirte una cosa? -Le pregunto mirando al suelo.

-Claro, dime. -Su mano acarica la mía.

-¿Podrías mantener esto en secreto? No quiero que nadie sepa lo que ha pasado en la isla. -Le miro suplicante a los ojos, no me gustaría causar una guerra entre los clanes.

-¿Estás segura? -Pregunta con suavidad.

-Si... Prefiero que sea así. -Me vuelve a acariciar el pelo.

-Esta bien, no le diré nada a nadie. -Besa mi mejilla y me abraza. -Creo que será mejor que volvamos a casa. -Asiento y montanos de nuevo en los dragones.

Pov normal:

Al llegar a isla Mema los vikingos y sus amigos los saludan y comprueban que no les ha pasado nada, después de saludar a todos la pareja va hacia la parte trasera de una casa para poder despedirse en privado.

-¿Te veo mañana en la academia? -Le pregunta Hipo con un poco de timidez.

-Por supuesto que si, además me debes una carrera. -Astrid se cruza de brazos y le dirige una de sus miradas retadoras. El ríe y rasca su nuca con nerviosismo.

-Emm... Astrid. -Ella lo mira y asiente esperando a lo que el quiera decirle. -Te quiero. -Ella sonríe, se acerca a el, lo coge de la túnica y lo besa.

-Yo también te quiero Hipo. -Apoya su frente contra la suya y sonríen.

Después de esta experiencia han aprendido muchas cosas, a luchar por aquello que aman, a protegerse mutuamente, a confiar el uno en el otro, pero sobretodo, a quererse con locura.

_Fin_

* * *

><p>¡Yuju! ¡Es el capitulo más largo (creo) de todos los que he escrito! x3<p>

Espero que os haya gustado, ya sabéis que me gustaría que comentarais para saber vuestra opinión.

Si no os importa me gustaría que leyerais el aviso que he dejado en mi tablón.

❤¡Gracias por vuestro apoyo! ¡Saludos para todos! ❤

P.D: HTTYD 2 merecía ganar el Oscar, maldito Disney.


End file.
